Welcome To Muggleland
by Aegisshi
Summary: When everything seems so common, doesn't mean it is for Draco. Drabbles. Mainly humour and fluff.
1. Telephone

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter's characters. But I do own the 'situations'.

This is just some random stuff I came up with and would like to share with you guys. Have a nice read!

* * *

"Hermione, answer the bloody phone!"

With the book in his hand he looks irritated at the phone from his armchair. He glances at the entrance of the room, waiting for her to come down any minute. However when he still sees no signs of her, he slams his book shut, mumbles about women and goes over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He snaps while he holds the receiver to his ear, but hears nothing from the other end. Looking at the receiver in question, he howls at it again.

"Hello!"

"Draco, what are you doing?" She looks at him strangely and drops her mobile next to the phone. He looks at the mobile while he puts the receiver back.

"Nothing."

He takes his book nonchalantly and sits back on his armchair.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'll post more if I can think of other funny situations. :)


	2. TShirt

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter's characters. But I do own the 'situations'.

* * *

"Ok, can we go now?" Draco looks at Hermions when he comes out the bedroom in a plain black T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Draco aren't you wearing your T-shirt the other way around?"

"Does it matter?" She puts her hand before her mouth to hide her smile.

"Whether if it's the front or the back, this bloody 'T-shirt' has only got one colour, and honestly people won't give a damn about it. I'm sure you can't prove whether this is the front or the back." He crossed his arms.

She strides and stops right in front of him. He smirks when her hand goes to his neck and under his collar.

"Label."

He flushes and rushes back to the bedroom.

* * *

I would like to thank TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's for couraging me with your review :) This is for you.


	3. Broom

"Okay, Hermione. Don't look down, we're at a decent high now."

Hermione looks down, yelps and hugs Draco tighter.

Draco smirks satisfied.

* * *

Have to love reverse psychology and smarty pants Draco! And big wet kisses on both cheeks of TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's and XDramioneLoverX. Don't you want a big wet Molly kiss too?

By the way disclaimer; read chapter one and two. Curious what I'm talking about? Read the two!


	4. By broom or by car?

"Honestly, Hermione, I can't see how 'that' can be less dangerous from what we have."

"Well for one I don't get the feeling I might fall and get crushed on the ground."

"Instead of getting crushed vertically, it's just going to be horizontally." He mutters.

"What did you say?" She looks at him with her arms crossed.

"Seriously if we're calculating which one has a higher chance that we can die of, it's so logical!" He waits for an answer, but gets none.

"Look before you, Hermione, and now above!"

"What about it?"

"There are so many things here that we can actually get hit of, but above it's all clear except for the pain."

"Plane, Draco. Don't try and speak yourself out of this even if you have failed the exams by hitting a few 'things on your way'."

"It's not my fault the trash bin stood in my way!" Her right eyebrow goes up. "And that old man just had to walk faster when he was crossing the roads." Her lips thins. "Well that old man is too old to walk properly anyway, even without my doing!"

"Draco!"

"Ok, fine. I'll try to remember how to brake next time." "Try?" "I'll brake next time. Happy?" She hmpfs, while he mumbles something about women.

"You really scared the wits out of your instructor during the ride,"

She waits a few moments to control her anger again by closing her eyes, before she hisses: "and I heard you even got the tendency to threat your instructor to let you pass!"

"What! I'm going to crucio that instructor. He promised not to tell you!"

"So you did!" She pokes him painfully hard and uncountable times on the chest.

"It doesn't matter." He grabs her finger to stop her for doing more damage.

"The more the reason I shouldn't be driving. I'm a danger to everyone and even to you on the road. So," He smirks "by broom!"

* * *

Had fun? :) Please review, I'll be a happy panda!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter's characters. But I do own the 'situations'.

**Omg I wrote 'break' instead of 'brake'! And this story has been up for ages! *Ashamed* Sorry lads for the big mistake!**


	5. Incompetence

"On the other side, Hermione, were you saying I'm incompetent with my flying skills when you said you might fall and get crushed?" He eyes her, but she just looks back at him, turns around and walks into another room.

He gapes.

* * *

Ouch poor Draco...*pats his back*

How are you all by the way? Been a long time, I've been busy with other stories ;) Hope you laughed at this one! Thanks for your fateful reviews, xDamioneLoverx and TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's.

See you readers in the next drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter's characters. But I do own the 'situations'.


End file.
